


drink the flood

by phorie



Series: Halloween skin AUs [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phorie/pseuds/phorie
Summary: "I see why you live alone," Widowmaker says tartly. "Tell me, do you have to actually kill your victims or do they simply drown themselves to avoid you?"Doomfist smiles at that and spreads his arms. "You're welcome to come closer and find out."[Halloween skin AU: swamp monster Doomfist/spider queen Widow, rough sex, dubcon]
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: Halloween skin AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	drink the flood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this (very broad) kink meme prompt](https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=784807#cmt784807).
> 
> Please heed the dubcon warning if that's not your jam.

"I thought I told you to leave."

His voice fills the clearing, drifting up into the trees overhanging the lake, and he stands motionless in the water as he listens for any response. 

There's nothing, not even the faintest rustle of leaves, but as Doomfist glances over the still surface of the lake, he catches a unfamiliar glimpse of color amid the dark branches above him.

He moves quickly, grabbing a skull from the lake bed and throwing it with full force at the shape above him, and he smiles when he hears the surprised cry in response. The intruder topples from her perch, plummeting down towards his lake, but Doomfist does a double-take when something suddenly shoots from her wrist. 

She catches herself before she hits the water, only the end of her hair brushing the surface as she swings back to shore with surprising grace, and when Doomfist looks over, he's met with a glowing pair of purple eyes.

"That was rude." The woman has the gall to look perturbed as she perches on a rock at the lake's edge. She wrings the water out of her hair and looks over at him with disapproval. "Do you always throw skulls at people?"

"Only when they're trespassing," Doomfist says. "And unless humans have changed considerably in my absence, I don't think you count as a person."

She may have started off as one -- there's enough of a female body visible beneath her clothes to make Doomfist remembers just how long he's been alone -- but between the glowing eyes, deathly pale skin and what looks like webbing on her wrists, she's definitely not in the 'human' category any longer.

"I see why you live alone," she says tartly. "Tell me, do you have to actually kill your victims or do they simply drown themselves to avoid you?"

Doomfist smiles at that and spreads his arms. "You're welcome to come closer and find out."

The woman -- _the spider?_ \-- smirks but doesn't move from her position on the rock, and Doomfist speaks again, "I don't care what you are. This lake is mine; find somewhere else to hunt."

"This area is rich in prey," she says. "You may keep your lake; the forest provides plenty."

Doomfist raises his eyebrows. It's been a long time since he's spoken to someone else but an even longer time since someone has spoken to him like that.

"Perhaps you didn't understand me, spider-"

"Widowmaker."

He blinks and the woman smirks as she says, "If you insist on lecturing me, at least address me by my name."

Doomfist starts to move through the water towards her, mild irritation building into something more like anger. "I will call you what I please, _spider_ , especially when you are intruding in my domain."

She doesn't move as he advances, crouched on the rock and watching him with insolent calm. "The lake is your domain, if it can really be called that." She gestures at herself. "As you can see, I am not in it."

Doomfist can't stop the growl building deep in his chest. He crouches, digging his bare feet into the silt beneath him, and then launches himself out of the water with a roar. Widowmaker's eyes widen and she shifts backwards, readying her webs to swing away, but she misjudges Doomfist's reach. He lands on the rock just as she takes off but his right arm shoots out to grab her ankle before she can glide away.

She snarls at him, kicking out uselessly with her trapped leg, but then swings her other leg around to collide with Doomfist's jaw. He pulls back a second too late, catching part of the blow, if not the full force, then tugs sharply on her leg.

She cries out, losing her grip on the webbing, and Doomfist yanks harder to send her tumbling towards him. She raises her other leg, clearly aiming for his stomach (or lower) but she underestimates his strength as he extends his arm with as much strength as he can muster and releases her ankle.

"You-"

Widowmaker's yell is cut off as she goes flying through the air and then plummets down into the lake with a messy splash. Ignoring his hunter's instinct to pounce and drown and consume, Doomfist waits by the rock for her to resurface.

She reappears almost instantly, soaked through and spluttering, and he smirks. "What was that about not being in my lake?"

She curses loudly in what Doomfist guesses is French and storms towards him, eyes bright and nails sharp. "You dare to-"

"You trespassed!" Doomfist spits, towering over her as she faces off with him. "I knew you were here last night; I told you to leave."

"You cannot claim the whole forest!" she says angrily. "I stayed out of your lake, until you decided to throw me in. Maybe I should claim it for myself now that I'm here!"

Doomfist grins, revealing sharp teeth. "Please, do try."

Uncowed, Widowmaker holds his gaze. Her eyes burn purple, even as water trickles down her face, and Doomfist feels the long-forgotten stir of excitement as he moves in closer. 

She doesn't flinch when he lifts a hand to cup her jaw and when he leans in, he honestly isn't sure whether he's getting ready to tear her throat out or to kiss her.

Widowmaker makes the decision for both of them when she reaches up to grasp the narrow fins at the side of his head and pulls his mouth against hers. 

None of the anger or outrage dissipates when she kisses him and instead it seems to build as she crushes her lips against his. Despite their difference in size, she walks him backwards to the rock and doesn't give him a moment to protest as she hooks her legs around his hips and presses him purposefully back against the stone.

She winces when he wraps her hair around his fist and tugs her head back with a growl. "Stop."

Unfazed, she meets his eyes with a challenge. "As you wish. Although please allow me to exit the water before you get back to pleasuring yourself; I wouldn't wish to come between you and your beloved lake."

He tugs her hair again, harder, and tries to ignore the stir of arousal when she moans quietly at the pain. 

"You are not welcome here!" he snarls.

She laughs at that, cool and mocking, and reaches down beneath the surface of the water to where Doomfist is hardening in his ragged pants. "Part of you seems welcoming enough. Such a pity it isn't your mouth."

Growling, Doomfist lifts her up, almost out of the water, and spins them around so that she is the one trapped between his body and the rock behind her. Her hand only delves deeper into his pants, stroking him to hardness, and he presses up against her roughly. "A whore as well as a spider?"

"A coward as well as a freak?" she retors. "No wonder you hide out here alone in the woods. Would you even know what to do with a whore if you had one? Or is your experience limited to fucking whatever fish you can catch?"

Rage courses through him, as strong as the tide, and Doomfist roars as he grabs her by the arm and spins her around to face the rock. He shoves her facedown across it, her arm twisted behind her back and her legs still dangling in the water, and slides his free hand down over her ass and between her legs.

She gasps, spreading her thighs wider, and Doomfist closes his hand in the thin material of her outfit before tearing it away from her skin. She's bare beneath, the swell of her ass just resting above the surface of the water, and Doomfist runs his webbed fingers down her slick cunt as he says, "I'm sure I can find a use for you."

Widowmaker arches her back, grinding against him through his pants as she says impatiently, "Will it be some time this year?"

Opting not to think about how the irritation seems to be making him harder, Doomfist works his dick out of his pants. It's been a long time and he isn't small but Widowmaker doesn't seem to want (or deserve) any additional preparation. 

Pinning her down over the rock, he pushes inside in one fast stroke, filling her waiting cunt, and he bites his lip to control his groan at the sensation.

She's warm -- not as much as a human but warmer than anything Doomfist has felt for years. Her pussy tightens around him, her hips moving against the stone as she tries to adjust to the size of him, and Doomfist twists her arm tighter behind her back as he rocks in and out with a shallow thrust.

"I'd ask if that's good for you," he says, thrusting deeper as he gets used to the pressure, "but I really don't care."

Widowmaker lets out a noise which sounds too much like a yawn. 

Doomfist grits his teeth in anger, even as he feels the gills along his ribs flutter with pleasure, and he releases her arm as he reaches up to grab her hair.

That seems to take her by surprise but she barely gets out a syllable before Doomfist loops the thick length of her hair around her head and pulls it tight across her mouth. 

Her noise of outraged protest goes straight to his dick and as he fucks in harder, he pulls on her hair like a horse's bit. She arches her back to relieve the pressure, bracing herself on her elbows and canting her hips back to meet his thrusts, but Doomfist makes no attempt to match his movements to hers as he focuses on his own pleasure.

She reaches down between her legs but cries out into the makeshift gag when Doomfist slaps her hand away from her pussy and says with a grin, "I believe this is mine for now."

Widowmaker whines in frustration but doesn't try to touch herself again as Doomfist grips her hip with his free hand and drags her back onto his cock. Every twitch and tremor of her legs and cunt send imperceptible ripples through the water and Doomfist savors every last one of them as he fucks into her harder and faster. 

She's moaning beneath him, with what sounds like pleasure rather than pain, and he gives a few forceful thrusts to push her upper body and her barely covered tits against the stone.

Her cunt clenches around him, hot and wet and tight, and she gasps out something which could be a plea or an orgasm, but he doesn't slow down long enough to find out.

His own release builds inside him, a desperate ache not satisfied by another body for years, and he grips her hip hard enough to bruise as he pushes in deep. He doesn't bother with a warning when it hits, just groans in satisfaction as he spills deep inside her, and he fucks into her with slow, erratic strokes as he catches his breath.

Thick come drips from her when he pulls out, slipping from her well-fucked cunt to spread across the surface of the water between her thighs. 

She stays there when he lets go, bent over the rock and gasping for air, and Doomfist smirks as he gives her bare ass a slap. "Maybe you should trespass more often." 

He steps back, moving deeper into the water, but stumbles a little as Widowmaker slides off the rock and tosses her hair back over her shoulder. 

Her exhaustion is clear in the way she holds herself but there's a glint in her otherworldly eyes as she says, "I don't think I'll be trespassing here again."

Unease ripples through him and Doomfist sinks lower to let the water take his weight as his legs start to weaken. 

He keeps his tone confident though as he looks Widowmaker up and down and sneers, "Have you learned your lesson, little spider?"

"Of course," she says innocently.

The weakness creeps up through Doomfist's body and he can't even raise his arms above the water when Widowmaker approaches. 

She meets his panicked gaze and her smile is that of a predator when she says calmly, "After all, I can't trespass in a place I own."


End file.
